


tusks

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Series: dungeons and dragons [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Dungeons and Dragons AU, First Kiss, Half Elf Akihiko, Half Orc Shinjiro, M/M, Teeth/Mouth Injury, fantasy prejudice, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: Shinjiro was used to comments about his tusks.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko
Series: dungeons and dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648954
Kudos: 22





	tusks

**Author's Note:**

> combining two of my favorite things was a very easy task for me and this was the result. 
> 
> this was originally written a month or so ago but is getting posted now since i finally finished my assigning persona characters to dnd classes series over on my tumblr (also @cantfoolajoker). enjoy!

Shinjiro was used to the comments about his tusks. 

“Hey freak,” a dwarven kid jabbed at him, shoving his shoulder and knocking his lunch into the dirt. Shinjiro tensed, exhaling through his nose as the young boy got on his knees to start cleaning up.

“Are you still gonna eat it?” a human kid asked, his tone filled with mock. “Do those fangs let you eat worms better or somethin’?”

“They’re tusks,” Shinjiro corrected, his patience already run thin as he looked up at his tormentors with squinting eyes. 

Orcish blood was uncommon where they were from — Shinjiro had never seen someone like himself before. Nobody had in the area, really. It was a mystery why Shinjiro had even ended up on the streets of Iwatodai to get picked up by the orphanage in the first place, a mystery which Shinjiro didn’t care for the answer to.

When he attempted to stand up with his plate of dirty food in hand, he anticipated the second attempt at a shove from the dwarven kid. Shinjiro held his place, his stance tense and firm, exercising his natural strength he held despite his ten-year-old body making him look scrawny and underfed.

He snarled when the human kid attempted to do the same to him, unmoving. “Fuck off,” he spat, using his free hand and his elbow to shove them away.

“Or what?” the human kid challenged.

“You gonna bite us, fangs?” the dwarven kid asked, and the two laughed, finding Shinjiro’s anger amusing.

They were, however, not amused by the anger of another individual, whose pale skin showed like starlight even when he stood in the sun.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” Akihiko asked, his elven ears tilted downward as he bawled his fists up.

The two kids exchanged glances. “Two halvsies are worse than one,” the dwarven kid said, scowling.

“Let’s get out of here,” the human kid told his companion, and the two left without much further conflict.

Shinjiro sighed, feeling his body untense as the half-elf joined his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, Shinji? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“‘m fine,” Shinjiro responded, and he turned to show his food to Akihiko. “Don’t think I can eat this, though.”

Akihiko frowned, biting his lip — a sign that told Shinjiro he was angry but trying to contain it, something he did for Shinjiro’s sake.

“You can share with me,” he finally told him, and the hand on Shinjiro’s shoulder tightened as Akihiko put a smile on his face.

They normally liked to sit under a tree in the backfield of the play yard, finding it peaceful to be away from everyone else. They stuck out like sore thumbs amongst the varying races, though they found their differences a comfort in each other, making them glued to each other’s hip without much thought to it. 

They’d split the sandwich for that day in half, eating and conversing as they normally did.

“Hey Shinji?”

“Mmmmhm?” Shinjiro responded, humming as he chewed and swallowed.

“What’s it like to have tusks?”

He paused, lowering the sandwich from his lips as he saw the curious and focused look Akihiko had. “It’s like—” Shinjiro started, bringing up a spare hand to poke the tip of one of them and setting his sandwich down on the plate. “It’s like having extra sharp teeth instead of normal sharp teeth like you got.”

“Do they hurt?” Akihiko asked, frowning as his head tilted. “They look like they’d hit your lip.”

“No, not really,” Shinjiro answered, shrugging his shoulders. “They’re just. Teeth.”

“How do you—”

“Aki, this is your last question ‘cause I want to eat.”

“How do you kiss with them?” Akihiko asked, and when the words left his mouth, his ears pointed upward and his cheeks flared pink in surprise at himself. “Like, ‘cause they seem like they’d get in the way.”

Shinjiro gave him a dumbfounded look. “Like everyone else, stupid.”

“Are you saying they  _ don’t _ get in the way?” Akihiko pressed, leaning forward as he studied his face.

Shinjiro rolled his eyes and grabbed Akihiko’s face, using the closer distance to them to lean forward himself and press his lips to his, chaste and done within seconds of being initiated. He pulled back and settled with an unamused expression, watching Akihiko pause and slowly register what just happened with his face darkening by the second.

“Does that answer your question?” Shinjiro asked, perking an eyebrow. He didn’t get why he was so embarrassed. He didn’t really care enough to ask either.

Akihiko hummed and nodded, meekly going back to eating and looking down at his lap. Shinjiro simply picked up his sandwich and continued to eat without any further comment.

Shinjiro was used to comments on his tusks. They were the part of him he hated the most, the part he cut away at one night when he was thirteen and sick of it all. Akihiko had been there, holding a cloth to his lips to catch the blood. He’d told him to rethink it, told him that it shouldn’t matter what others said.

Shinjiro just asked him if the lip scar made him look tough, refusing to further comment on his tusks than the comments he had received already.


End file.
